


Scary Close

by JLKnox



Series: How Brio could actually work... [10]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Attempt at repair, Attempted Seduction, Bargaining, Best friend advice, Brio in bars, F/M, Familiar sex, Flirting, Forgiveness, Going back, Jealousy, Making love or fucking?, Negotiations, Oral Sex, Stockings, Teasing, Truth Bombs, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLKnox/pseuds/JLKnox
Summary: Between the scenes of episode 8, we all saw the look on Beth's face when she asked if they could "just go back...?" and the way it made Rio lick his lips.I guess he's nearly ready to forgive her.And as they get back together...yet again...they're both surprised to realize how well they know the other by now.===His lower hand gathers my skirt again and goes directly for my thigh-high. This time he feels all the way around the edge before I feel his head shake and a characteristic “psshhhh” comes out of his mouth. “Was hopin fer a garter belt, ma. Woulda been so hot…”Her laugh is bitter, an I ain’t blame her. She broke as a joke an I got everythin she owns, she wastes no time remindin me. “Yeah, well if you’d left me my underwear drawer, I’d have obliged. But somehow I seem to be devoid of most of my clothing, and new things are expensive.”“Was kinda hopin you’d show up naked,”
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: How Brio could actually work... [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657150
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Scary Close

For once, I am grateful that all the credit cards were in Dean’s name, because I’m able to get my own line of credit from Target basically by pushing a few buttons at the checkout. Still, I’m cautious and choose a post-season dress off the clearance rack…although I do splurge for actual stockings instead of cheap pantyhose. Annie loaned me some perfume, makeup, and brushes after I explained the plan, and the chunky buckle heels I was wearing the night everything disappeared are thankfully cute enough to go with a dress or jeans.

Still, as I’m trying to psych myself up for this re-seduction, it doesn’t help that I look like I could be the poster-mother for Family Values. The skirt is way too long, it doesn’t even have a scoop neck, and it zips up the back. Even though I could possibly only seduce Solomon Kinloch in this thing, it was the best of a bad lot.

A very bad lot.

My eyeliner almost runs as I think of the beautiful clothes Rio said he’d keep for me – but the way he’s been acting he probably threw them out with the rest of my belongings. I catch myself in time, but look to make sure I have the pencil in my clutch as I walk out into the vast emptiness of what used to be my home and is now merely a house.

Even just in my periphery, I can see the significant downturn in displeased Dean’s face. Well, tough. Tit for tat, I’ve still only slept with one person outside the marriage, comparatively, I have _a lot_ of catching up to do. And if I hadn’t done something, we would have all our things but no house, thanks to him using our mortgage money to buy his side-pieces lingerie.

I would like to, for the seven thousandth time since finding out, list all his sins from top to bottom and explain in great detail exactly why this – _all of this_ – was necessary and the precise reasons why it is mostly his fault. But the last time I got started, he took the kids, and he has more cause than usual to try a repeat right now.

So I use a trap instead.

“You trust me?” I end the conversation quickly.

His tiny nod indicates yes, while the rest of his face screams no.

I leave him there, with his pump for company.

===

I’ve kept the mid-doors closed the past couple weeks, not wantin to see anythin I prepped in case I coulda gotten her to move in here. Couldn’t stand it – not after findin out what she did.

But my anger coolin off, lately. Been thinkin bout her situation; why she’d choose that to use against me. I think I get it. I’m guessin every time he got distant, she gave herself another kid. So it make sense she’d choose that weapon against me, too

Openin up those doors between the lofts, I walk through the space. I’d had ideas bout how it’d be once she got here, but now, wit her ackshul things in it…

The corners are screened off, each with a set a bunk beds: boys an girls. Some toys an clothes in each space. Just last winter, Jane’s dubby bein gone was th’end a th’world. I touch it, next ta her pillow; guessin if she ever makes it here, she might have learned the hard way how ta live witout it.

I walk over to a nook walled off as Beth’s walk-in. I only bought her a few things; put in a few things she already own.

I couldn’t let her get away wit it, but I gotta respec those big ol balls she used ta steal from me. She survivin. Any cost, she strugglin against that idiot husband’s stupid mistakes while still trynta keep her kids.

An she shakin off decades of programmin – thinkin she ain’t good enough, smart enough, beautiful enough t’be wit. Can’t say I understan, but she think so little a herself, it prolly ain’t even occur ta her that I’d be happy t’raise a kid wit her. Seein her be Elizabeth again, stead a just Beth, make me see what she gotta fight against every day.

My hand drifts ta the dress she wore that night ta th’bar – short, brown with tiny polka dots – the way the flared skirt flirted up her legs, how the lace-up front let me bury my face in her as I pinned her to the wall. Cojeme, pito, I ain’t even gotten to the see-thru black one…

Fore I can move through to imagine her in some a the things I bought her, the other door – my door – buzzes. I ain’t spectin no one. I run, slammin the mid-doors closed, grab my phone an have one leg out the fire escape when my phone buzz in my hand.

> Jefe, I’m in town. Swing by in 10

> Boss, I’m buzzin.

> Pendejo, open up

I text Dags back that 10 min ain’t enough lead-in, bring my leg back inside an push the entry button so he can come up. Spend a minute pickin up a towel an some underwear from the couch. Once he’s up, we do our low bones, an I surprise him wit a one-armed hug. I ain’t seen my number 2 in months, yo.

“Had no idea you were in town, esse!”

“Yeah, it’s a quick stop. I’m the executor for gramma’s estate, but pops is in Chicago so I’m on my way there. Jus wanted to come back, sleep in my own bed, swap out some clothes.”

“Makes sense,” I put one hand back on his shoulder. “She sounded like a great lady. My condolences.” I hate how sometimes my sincere voice sound just like my sarcastic one. But homes know I mean it, cuz I see him tear up a lil.

He turns away an case the loft, walkin around to give him a reason not t’look at me.

“Soooo…exactly like the old place, eh?”

“Yeah, well, consistency good for Marcus. If I hafta move, it’s good to keep it as familiar as possible.”

He’s not buyin it fer a second; we both know my nature likes home to be habitual. Everythin else uncontrollable, at least my space always the same.

“This is different, tho…” his hand on the middle doors, musta bounced open when I was sprintin for the window.

“Yeah, thought I might want more space if I can get Rhea to gimme more time wit Marcus…”

Dags already shakin his head slowly as he looks around.

“Cuz Rhea pop out four more kids in the past four months? Kids old enough for bunk beds?” The look he give me cuts. My jaw clench even though I try to relax. I ain’t even gotta say anything. “Dude.” He breathes out slow an I look away. “Dude, you _know_ better.”

“Yeah, I ain’t know shit right now. You have no idea what it’s been over here.”

He looks in the closet an look back at me.

“You have _got_ to slow your roll, jefe.”

“Cojeme.” I grab mi pito an yank, takin the chance to adjust it back to normal. “Come out, lemme tell you all bout it. Got a new bar. More of a dive than last one, you’ll like it.”

Lookin at his watch, he thinks for a minute. “Aight, one drink. I’ll hear the story for one drink, but I have a feelin it’s gonna be longer than a telenovela.”

“An you gotta fill me in on Cleveland. I ain’t wanna make this all bout me. You goin through stuff.”

“Thanks, man, but it’s a short story: she was sick, she died, it sucks. Now I gotta fight with family I ain’t seen in years about whatever stuff is left over.”

We let the silence settle over our shoulders, then I grab his wit one hand, my jacket wit th’other an we head to the bar.

===

I think Imma be able t’get Dags t’stay for more than one drink, an I sorta do. We start wit a toast to his abuela, but he change the subject an I get through a very very abridged version a my story which ain’t include the fact that she lied bout the kid. I wanna double back an go into some details, so I grab a waiter, but th’only thing he’ll agree to is a quick shot of straight gin for his granny. I get two shots an another bourbon for me…I need ta marinate for a bit.

Shit, boss, woman gotta be tough as nails to do that. But we knock it back wit a grimace an he takes off. Apparently he gotta be at his pops’ place by lunch tomorrow an it a four hour drive without traffic.

His partin shot? “Dude, I get it. Those are some great tits. And it would be amazing for you if she was gonna Bonnie & Clyde with you. But has she kept her mind made up for more than three days straight?” He give me a truth bomb look, an muscles through the crowd to the door, brushin past her as she make her way in. The glare he give over her shoulder enough to make me feel actual shame for lettin her sit.

I look at my hands as she yammer, thinkin Dags right: this should be the day I put this all to bed.

In the killed way, not the sex way.

“Whaddya want, Elizabeth?” He’s kept his eyes forward or on his hands this entire time, that thing he does when he’s trying not to give away what he’s feeling. Like with all his blanks, though, it was easy enough to figure out that he only does it when he’s hurt. But after he says my name, the one only he calls me, he finally turns to look at me.

“Just what’s fair.” Can you believe this bitch? I otta…not draw attention to myself at my bar.

“Ah. Fair.” His exhalation says more than an entire sentence would. The grin of disbelief helps underline the unspoken words. He’s on his good behavior tonight for some reason. “Yeah, I don owe you. Issa other way roun, remember?”

She doin a good impersonation of me, keepin her face blank. But she swallow a couple times before liftin her drink to her mouth. After a sip, she try a little flirty face. “Can’t we just…go back?” That fear still there, though, I can see it under everythin else she trynta project.

“Well, thass upta you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Yeah, ya gotta earn that.”

She breathe in again, long an slow. All the things we done to an for each other, I can’t understand what she fraid of, but I see it in her carefully firm voice when she say, “Okay.” Then slowly, steadily, chase that fear down wit another sip a her drink. It also make me wonder what exactly she agreein to, an those thoughts…are delicious.

I’m practicing what he preaches and keeping my face blank, looking straight ahead, using my peripheral vision to take in his curious, half-grinning face, eyebrow raised, head tilted and waiting for me to look back at him. “Yeah?” he asks, suggestively.

She take another long, long sip. She mighta polished it off. “I’ll do anything.” An I know she game, good goddam, but if she puttin even more than that out here right now… She put her glass down an her eyes flick over me, shoulder to waist, an I know she rememberin all my tattoos an scars, how I look witout any these bullshit clothes on.

He puts his elbow on the bar and leans his face on his hand. When he speaks next, it’s in that low tone that scrapes along the bottom of my spine and sends shivers both down and up. “Anythin, hunh?”

An it hit her, that Imma toddler at heart, an she gotta qualify all her blind agreements. The voice she use in reply is all-momma, which kinda kill the vibe. “Within reason.” It’s firm an fair, but there weren’t anythin reasonable bout fuckin her in fronta the window in the hotel, seein businessmen seein her. I lick my lips jus rememberin, an her eyes fixed on my mouth as I do, makin me wonder zactly which thing she thinkin bout right now.

I gotta adjust, so I turn back to face front, look at my hands, trynta keep in mind that I should still be mad at her. For so many things.

“You still got that minivan?” Why does he _always_ ask that? Yes. Yes I still have it and yes I will lead you there and let you fuck me inside, half-outside, upside down. Whatever you want. Yes.

“Why?” Last time I asked this, she said yes an ended up naked from the waist up in the hatch. Guess her standards have gone up since th’otel.

“I might got sumpthin for you,” his voice is back down in that throaty register, implying everything. But there’s a little uncertainty flavoring it, like he’s not sure I’ll be pleased.

“My ottoman?” And damn if I don’t laugh, my head fallin down almost to my hands. Coulda sworn she’d jump to sex, but she can still fuckin surprise me.

I can’t hold back a grin, knowing I am still able to make him laugh, and glad I didn’t go the obvious route. He’s shaking his head as he gets off the barstool, and I’m half disappointed that he’s not going to return my furniture. I’ll follow in a minute, but I feel bad because this is the second time I’ve left a moist barstool behind me. Different reasons, different people, but still. I take my time and squeeze my thighs together, feeling a little release and looking at my empty glass before I get up.

I wait for her at the employees only door, but I see her go into the ladies’ room. Guess I was too far back in the shadows. Yeah, this ain’t that kinda place, an I start to go follow her but she run inta me as she exits quickly. No doubt horrified at both the state of the bathroom an the thought a fuckin in it.

“Ah, there you are.” I wanna take her hand an pull her out after me, but it better if she still ain’t sure. I turn my face one step down from scary, look at her an walk back to th’employee door.

He holds the door open for me, his expression a sharp change from the laugh I caused a minute ago. His head jerks through the opening, then drops the door as he goes through before me. “Where ya park?” I fish for my keys and narrow my eyes, moving toward the van without saying a word.

Dags drove here tonight, so I was gonna drink til I needed an Uber. Or Mick. But maybe…

“How big is it?” Can’t help the smirk from crossin my face at that. Oh, she know zactly how big it is. I look jus a lil too long til that sexy as fuck pink hits her cheeks all at once. “The thing you have for me, I mean.” I raise my eyebrow an cross my arms, cuppin my elbows. “I mean, do I need to put the seats down?”

He looks inside the van, slowly, and I can feel the heat of flush in my cheeks, my neck, my chest. My words created flashed images of just how big he is, and feelings of how well he fits in various places on my body. “Nah, I think we good wit th’seats up. Might wanna clear out some space in the very back…” he trails off, and his hands rub together as I catch him looking at my ass.

“I said, within reason,” she nearly fall over herself to re-negotiate the terms of the deal.

“Define reason,” he says in my ear from behind me, as his hand cups my ass, and reason leaves me. “You seemed to like showin off last time…” his hand is at the back of my thigh, gathering up the material of my too-long skirt. His fingers finally brush bare skin above the line of my stockings and his breath draws in sharply before he purrs again, “Ohh, thass niiiiiice…” while he fondles that strip of skin and fingers the edge of my thigh-high.

Her heartbeat suddenly pick up but it’s more like fear than arousal. I get that she scared a me these days, but that ain’t right. I pull back, drop her dress an turn her round. I hope my look get the question cross, cuz I got no idea what’s going on. She breathe in three, four times quick without really lettin a breath out.

He backs away totally, holding his hands up. “I ain’t push you.” He looks down, “I thought when you said ‘can’t we go back,’ then spected to find me in the ladies room…” I nod and try to get my breathing under control. “Ya need to breathe out, momma,” he says and I remember that exhaling is a thing that people do.

She only one-bourbon Beth but clearly I’m in a better state than her right now. I take the keys from her an guide her round to the passenger side. I run through possibilities in my head: storage unit got her bed in it, but it piled with all their other stuff; new warehouse ain’t set up fully, no office or saferoom yet; while the bar open, the breakroom ain’t private. Guess that only leaves one. I head home.

“It’s different,” she start, “the hotel is safe. The only one who can touch me there is you.” Some more breaths, “But in a bar parking lot…” I get it, finally. I mean, no one gonna try anythin while I’m up in there. But if I don leave wit her every time, guys think she do that for anyone.

“I get it,” he says, and I can see the pieces falling into place for him. “I gotchu, but I can’t be everywhere at once.” I nod, and try to get a feel for where we’re going, but all these buildings in the warehouse district look the same. “Guess I jus got caught up.”

I flinch a lil, myself, as her hand lightly land on my thigh. “It’s okay, I know what sex-brain can do,” an jus like that, her hand inchin up. I gotta do some breathin myself as her fingers find their target an slide up an down mi verga dura…well, half-dura. Not for long, she get its attention real quick. Even in that pastor’s-wife dress, it ain’t matter. I seen so much a her, from every angle, it ain’t ever like she got clothes on round me.

He responds rather quickly, but that’s not surprising since I could feel his excitement when we were standing outside. With the lightest of touches, I tease his length, his head, and as my fingers dip down, his legs spread so I can gently graze his balls. “Ahhh, ma…ya gotta let me save some.” So I take his hand instead, bring it to my mouth, and treat his first two fingers to a preview of what I’d rather be doing right now.

Rippin my hand outta her mouth gotta be one a the hardest things I done lately. But I need both hands to pull into the under-building parking. When I turn off the van, we both sit back, pantin for a minute. She hold out her hand an I ain’t got enough sense ta know what she spectin. Eventually she reach over an pull her keys outta th’ignition. “Sorry, if I feel the need to protect my one remaining asset,” she teasin, but it a low blow.

He flinches, and maybe it was too soon. But we’re in a nice loft building, similar and close to his old apartment, and I’m a little cheesed that my house is standing empty right now. He might be able to buy and sell entire buildings like it’s nothing, but it took me years to furnish that house and I can barely imagine replacing anything now, on my salary.

“Well, I feel much better now, so have a good night.”

“I thought you said you wanted to go back?” He turns in the seat and looks at me. “I hope you ain’t mean the hotel, cuz that takes a lil planning.”

“If I remember, I’m not actually welcome in your place.”

“Zat how you remember it?”

“I remember a game of 21 questions that ended with you asking me to leave.”

“That was then.”

“And this now, you told me you have a package for me, so I was expecting you would go up and bring it back down. I’ll wait.”

“You also said you’d do anything.”

“I did.”

“But you know I ain’t like that.”

“I don’t know much any more. You seem to change every time I see you.”

“Yeah, it’s been weird.” He get out of the van and walks around to my door. “But one thing ain’t gonna change bout me anytime soon –“ He opens the door and holds out his hand. I cross my arms and stare at it, then back at him. “Imma need that enthusiastic consent, Elizabeth.” I keep myself seated, considering all the things we’ve been through since he’s been back, and despite the little show on the drive over, my second thoughts number into the seventies. “You said you wanted to go back. Elizabeth, will you come back to my place with me?”

My face is blank again, but no jaw-clenching. I’m terrified she’ll say no. After too many quiet breaths, she takes my hand and gets herself down out the passenger seat. I let my held breath out. We stay quiet up the elevator, til she realizes. “The penthouse, of course.”

He rolls his eyes at me. “They only three floors. It ain’t no Book Cadillac.” Still, it is a pattern – this building, last building, I’m sure the next one after that. “Yeah, but I ain’t spectin company,” he shifts a little cagey, “so gimme a minute to make sure it good, kay?” I shrug, not thrilled about being a hallway decoration for his neighbors, but what choice do I have? If it’s open plan like the last one, just one step in would be enough to see anything that was left out of place.

I head in ta the place an barely close th’door – don wan it t’feel like I’m shuttin her out – but I go straight to the middle doors an latch em as quietly as I can. The extra vertical bolt always thunk like a shot, no matter what I do. Glance round again, but it fine after I picked up fer Dags. I swing open the door an she walk in, lookin round.

“Sooo…exactly like the old place, then?” I shrug.

“My creature is habitual, like they say,” which makes me smile. Not quite. The décor is almost exactly the same, dark browns, black rebar, screens to separate out. It’s pristine, not a single thing askew. Makes me wonder just what he was ‘fixing’.

“Hmm…not exactly,” she tug on the middle doors. “Neighbor right through here? That seems…not very secure.” I shrug again. Be easy enough to change the subject, so I walk over ta her.

His arms come around me from behind and his lips are on my neck. “Zat really whatcha wanna be talkin bout right now?” I lose myself for a moment, then turn out of the embrace. The entire reason for this seduction scenario is to get my girls on the payroll and to re-fill the inside of my…house. Yes, the house. Not anything else.

“No, actually, I want to talk about where my things are and how I can get them back. And if that means we have to talk about why you’re mad at me and how I can repair things, then we will.” Not sure how she’d take it, Rhea tellin me. Whatever goin on tween those ladies ain’t no place for me. Not sure I’d keep it together my own self.

“Nahh, we ain’t gotta talk bout it,” he hangs up his coat on a tree by the door, takes my clutch and hangs it up by the strap. “I’m workin thru it, got more to do wit me than you, I think.” I take this in, nodding, putting my weight on one heel and rocking.

“And part of working through it included…” I gotta cut her off fore she get worked up.

“Punishment had ta fit the crime.”

“So your note said.” Let her think it bout the skimming. I know she had ta feel as empty as she made me feel. An it helped. They say revenge don work, but clearly -- they doin it wrong.

“An now we movin past it,” he walks back toward me. Regardless of what he says, I know that getting back with him physically is part of the price. He wants a partner for every aspect of his life, he’s stated repeatedly. I was confused and hurt when he cut me off suddenly, and I guess this is his repair? “Havin ya here helps.”

I’m so close to her, every hair on my body standin up trynta bridge the gap. But it on her. I can’t make that step witout knowin. “Does moving past it include unblocking my number?” Her hands hover over my arms, brushin those hairs just barely. I ain’t sure I wan her ta have access to me, but I hear her sayin this part a the price. My head nods fore I can think it all th’way through.

Good. If we’re partners, or getting there, I need to know I can count on him. When I need him, too, not just when he decides I’m useful. I keep my head level and look up at him through my lashes. That’s all it takes, and he moves toward me slowly, not looking away. 

Takin her in my arms, I pull her close, an her head go to my shoulder, almost like a slow dance. My hands start at her hair an shoulder, slidin down her back. I pull at her zip wit one hand while the other cups her culo an her own hands tighten round my chest, bringin me even closer.

His lower hand gathers my skirt again and goes directly for my thigh-high. This time he feels all the way around the edge before I feel his head shake and a characteristic “psshhhh” comes out of his mouth. “Was hopin fer a garter belt, ma. Woulda been so hot…”

Her laugh is bitter, an I ain’t blame her. She broke as a joke an I got everythin she owns, she wastes no time remindin me. “Yeah, well if you’d left me my underwear drawer, I’d have obliged. But somehow I seem to be devoid of most of my clothing, and new things are expensive.”

“Was kinda hopin you’d show up naked,” his hands climb up underneath my hiked skirt and tease at the waistband of my underthings. “Stead you gimme this church-lady funeral getup.” I lift my head and catch his eye again with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

“Clearance rack’s all I can afford these days,” she tease me, but I know she ain’t lyin. “Besides, I know you don’t have to leave anything to the imagination…considering that you’ve seen…” she kiss my jaw an the heat immediate, “and touched…” her lips on my neck, “and had…” my collarbone, “every inch of me.” I’m chewin on my lip when her hand on the back a my neck bring my face down to hers.

The kiss is quiet and slow when I expected it to be a little hot and breathless. It feels a little sad but a lot more wanting. I let him hold me back, because I’d rather ride him into the sunset and remind him what he’s missing, but I don’t want to put him off.

I let th’kiss trail off, cuz I ain’t wanna say too much. I still ain’t sure Imma forgive her yet, but it’s gettin there. She take a step back an squeeze her shoulders. Like magic, her unzipped dress slide down her arms, slowed by her massive pechugas. Starin at where it stuck, my tongue licks my lips, even tho the bra underneath is as basic as it gets – sturdy black fabric with wide straps. She slide out the sleeves an the extra weight finally pull it all the way off, and the “shhh” of it hittin the floor one a the sexiest things I ever heard. Not even her black cotton panties kill the mood.

He looks at me, always astonished – which astonishes me back. Doesn’t matter how many times I’ve stood in front of him, he always drinks me in like he’s dehydrated. Taking a step closer, he undoes the back clasp of my bra, kisses between my breasts as he pulls it off, kneels and removes my underwear, burying his face in my trimmed bush, then reaches down and unbuckles my shoes – noticeably skipping the stockings.

She smell a lil different – musta borrowed some perfume – but the thing that make her smell like her still so familiar. She get cold so easy, I walk behind her, cover her like a coat, an walk her toward the bed. She pull a lil to the right, toward the couch. “This is closer…” she say low in her throat, her voice goin straight to my dick.

“Nah, ma,” his tone is thick and choked, matching the lust in my own. “Want you on my bed.” The words give me – and my legs – pause, and he walks a half-step more, running into me. I’m not sure what that means. We’ve never been in his actual space before. “Sokay,” he says. “Wasn’t plannin it, but swhat I want.” His arms are wrapped around mine, hands cupping my breasts and covering my nipples.

She let me keep movin her forward. “You know I can’t stay,” her whisper cut me, make my bullet scars twinge. She turn round, lookin at me again. “I should be back by bar close.” I draw breath in through my teeth an barely open mouth. Fuckin D-bag. I’d never ‘charge’ her to get her stuff back, but I’m sure he gonna think it. I feel myself start to soften, then her hands on my belt an everythin else disappear.

I can see where his mind is going, so I distract him the best way I can. Also, I’m cold and he’s still fully clothed. His arm around my waist, he lowers me to the bed as I lower his pants to the floor. He shucks off his shirt and boxer briefs, then lays his entire body over mine. “Damn, ma, you cold,” and the echoed words from when we’d both hurt each other makes us both laugh.

The laughs turn inta kisses, an I wait a while for her skin ta get warm. Her stockinged calf wraps round my leg an slides up an down, soft an sexy. I lay my head on her chest for a minnit, not kissin, not anythin cept restin. Thinkin. Thinkin bout that moment in the hotel when I knew I’d take this every night if I could.

But fer now, I take what I can get.

His mouth inevitably finds my nipples, and I find myself smiling, knowing something about what he likes and what he wants. His touch and mouth are familiar now – even though he’s unpredictable AF – but instead of being boring, I find myself looking forward to it. Even longing for it. The way his hands feel, cupping underneath my breasts, the patterns his tongue makes, licking and flicking me to arousal. The way he presses against my hips, outside of me, waiting to enter. And I know what I’ll do, too, lifting my heels to lock around his waist, trying to bring him in because I’m ready, even if he’s not.

An I think it again, even tho I ain’t tole her ever. But goddamn, who need strange when what I’m used to feel so good? Knowin how ta touch her, where her points are, how ta tease her, what her face look like when she ain’t able ta stand it no more…it feels like power.

My body’s different daily, so I can move his hands and mouth when I need to, tell him how soft or hard to touch, press, lick… but he hears me, and seems to adapt so easily. And he surprises me, still, doing something unexpected that I’d never think to ask for, but seems to feel exactly like what I need. My knees are so high under his armpits, he straightens up taller, brings them in front of him, extends my legs and kisses me fully behind the joint, licking through the stocking until my vision is red and black, never breaking stride.

She tighten round me an I take it a step further, grabbing her ankles in one hand an pressin them toward her, liftin her pussy an ass off the bed. Everythin in me wanna speed up to ball-slappin fast but I keep it steady so she can feel me fillin her all the way up an pullin almost all the way out. Her breathin erratic an fast an she tug on my arm, so I let her down.

Digging my heels into the bed, I thrust higher and grab his shoulder, pulling, clawing. He moves forward and leans over, I grab him with both arms so I feel his chest against me. I want to kiss him, god, I want to but I can barely get breath.

Seein her face get slack an her chest heavin against me, I can’t help it, I move to her face an kiss her as I thrust deeper an harder into her. She breaks it off to pant, “Are you good?”

“Sooo goooood, Elizabeth,” he breathes in my ear. “You ready?” I nod under the weight of his head. He props his weight up on the bed and slams his cock in me so hard I move up the bed and he follows. Over and over and over his thrusts press yelps out of my throat and my hips lift up to meet him.

Her sounds stop, an her breathin stop, but her hand clutchin my shoulder as her mouth makes shapes like she trynta say somethin. She so tight against me I can feel myself gettin close when she breaks an the warmth wash over me. I start to slow down fer her an her nails dig into my skin. “Don’t… don’t you dare…”

Even with my eyes closed, I can picture his laughing face as he exhales. My orgasm eases the friction against my exhausted pussy and I want him to feel just as good. I lift my hips up and he grabs hold of both sides.

“Harder,” she pantin. I can only oblige. I pull her back with me an slide my leg off the edge the bed. Standin above her I pull her inta me as I slam into her from above. It harder to get goin cuz so much of her cum slidin round, but I keep grindin. Her hand slide down an slip round her clit, never actually touchin it. I keep goin, movin so my pelvis land on top her fingers an I feel her start to tighten round me again.

His hands pull my hips into him like he could snap me like a wishbone and he grinds a few more times before I feel him leaking out of me and softening inside me. The whimper I’m hearing is coming from me, and he retreats a few steps back, his own breath heavy. I’m still close, my hand now furiously stroking my clit, trying to go as fast as necessary to get me all the way there a second time.

When my breath come back, I see her trynta get to her next level. I woulda anyway, because when I miss havin her, I crave the taste a us. So I gently take her hand away an quickly replace it wit my tongue. I suck on that clit like it a nipple, flickin an nibblin an gettin my tongue down as far toward the root as I can. When her hips start twitchin hard enough ta break my teeth, I pull back an move my hand down there, rubbin like Imma get a stain out. The noise she make this time enough ta make me glad I ain’t got a next-door neighbor an worry a little bout the folks downstairs.

I pull him back up to me and burrow into his chest. My body spasms, jerking against him, alerting me to the fact that he’s ready again. I ignore it and keep my eyes closed for a minute and he holds me tightly. After a few breaths, and making sure my hands are warm, I wrap my fingers around him and sigh happily. He takes my hand away, saying, “Nahhhh…sokay. I’m good.” I feel a kiss on top of my hair, and I give another deeply satisfied sigh.

She almost say it once. I remember when she witout her kids an spent the night the first time. I know it in there. I keep tellin myself I can be patient, but everythin set right now. Perfect. Her house empty, she could sell it. Kick d-bag to th’curb. Get an apartment…somewhere. Why not in one a my buildins? Why not this buildin? An when I kiss her this time, I wan her to know her place here wit me is ready. I might not be ready, she might not be ready, but it ready an waitin.

His kiss is too big, too big again. I’m not sure what exactly is in it, but I am not ready for this. So I obviously glance at the clock and breathe out some exasperation.

“You probably should tell me about this job before I go…” she say an my images of her an me an Marcus an brood dissolve, leavin me feelin as cold an wet as my shriveled pito.

“Prolly,” he says, and his arms tighten around my shoulders and his nose digs into my hair. I wriggle against him in a struggling way, not a sexy way. “Aight. Ya gotta go pick it up tomorrow. I’ll drop a pin where. You bring it straight to me.”

“And if I do this, I’ll earn our way back onto payroll. 30% off the top.”

“Pffffft…lesse how ya do wit dis. Then we’ll talk numbers.”

She prop herself up on her elbow an stare at me wit that Boss Bitch look that don’t belong anywhere near my bed. Still, I think she’ll like dis job – a lil cartharsis, yeah? She look up again an I know it gotta be past one. I pull myself outta the bed an grab an undershirt outta the nightstand.

“So you like the stockings?” She move her legs against each other makin a soft sound that make me pito twitch. Wasn’t aware I had a thing bout it, but I guess discovery keep things fresh.

I see his dick jerk just a little bit as he pulls a shirt over those gorgeous pecs and abs. Makes me self-conscious enough to want to take the sheet with me as I get up to find my clothes. “Guess so,” comes the reply as he pulls on a pair of basketball shorts without underwear.

While she getting dressed, I turn round the corner an find a box I marked wit red tape. Came from their dresser – jeans an shirts an yeah, underwear. I need her ta look like herself on this job, make sure no one stops a soccermomma out an about tomorrow.

He slides his feet into a pair of thongs as I’m buckling my shoes. I stand and reach behind me to begin zipping up the dress; he puts down the box as I reach halfway and reach for the zip from the top. He shakes his head at me, walks around behind and zips it the rest of the way up, holding back my hair and kissing behind my ear. My breath stops. It’s the second tiny domestic thing that Rio’s done for me that Dean never has in twenty years of marriage: gotten me a glass of water after sex, and zipped me up without being asked.

She real quiet as she say, “I could do that on my own.”

He snorts and shakes his head before replying, “Yeah, but you ain’t got to.”

Grab my keys an the box, hold my door open for her to walk her down to her minivan.


End file.
